Sing for me
by Angelstheyarefalling
Summary: Destiel au in which Dean is a lonely street singer, taking all the work he can get to get his brother through, and Castiel is the rich charity shop worker, and the only person to give Dean the time of day (sorry for bad summary) now rated m
1. Chapter 1

Firstly I apologize for the amount of clichés that may be in here, and also the summary. I'm writing this on holiday without any real definite plot points throughout, so it may seem a bit weird. I have bits and pieces of plot. But nothing definite. Either way, I hope you enjoy reading this!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Every week, on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday there was always, without fail, the same street singer on Lawrence Street. The singer that always sung classic rock, with his rather beaten up guitar and case.

It just so happened that the same road that he sung for, was the road of the RSPCA charity shop, in which Castiel worked. Even though it did not pay, he had always just wanted to help, and as the Godson family was relatively known as a rich family, he was never too short of funds. Ever since Cas laid eyes on him, he was strangely fascinated by the man, and so every day after work he would usually push a minimum of $5 into the battered case in which money was collected, depending on how much he had in his pocket, which always resulted in a grin from the singer.

Cas had always liked how happy it seemed to make him, the smile actually seeming genuine instead of the forced politeness seen on many other singers or music players on that street. The smile always reached his eyes, which were a vivid forest green, which stood out against the slight tan he had, and the dozens upon dozens of freckles concentrated mostly on his nose and cheeks, but seemed to also feature on his arms, and a few around his collar as Cas had noted. In simpler terms, he was breathtaking, and If the amount of girls stopping and staring at him was anything to go by, he could have anyone and everyone he wanted.

However it wasn't until the man was singing a rather down beat rendition of hey Jude that they actually talked- other than the odd word of gratitude they had never actually spoken to one another. the singer was at his regular road, but instead of His regular confident posture, he was slightly slumped over, a relatively down beat expression on his face. Cas instantly figured something was wrong, as having seen the man every 3 days for the most part of half a year; he had never seen the man look so broken.

Once the man had stopped singing Cas walked up, pushing $20 into the case. Before his hand had even fully let go of the note, the man's hand was on his shoulder, a look of half gratitude, half confusion on his face

"wow man thanks, but, are you sure, I mean, that's a lot of money." he rushed, moving his hand from the others shoulder, giving him a grin, which although it lit up the man's face, it looked forced.

"yes, I am sure. Are you okay, though?" he questioned, his head tilting slightly to the side as his eyes squinted slightly, As if examining the man closer

"yeah, I, I'm fine. Don't worry uh..?"

"Castile. I'm afraid I am worried though, I've never seen you in such a state since you started singing here. Are you sure you're alright." he asked in his normal gravelly tone, looking over to him with interest.

"I'm dean," he said, cutting Cas off after he had said his name. "and I am fine, it's nothing really, I don't want to worry you." he explained quickly, telling himself he wasn't lying, that today being the anniversary of his mother's death was not a big deal, because he had been through this day many times before. However, Cas didn't seem to buy it, as he simply responded that dean was lying which resulted in a sigh from dean as he explained what was happening to Cas, who apologized before handing him another $5, ignoring his protests. Dean didn't even know why he had told him, that was a thing only his closest friends knew, and he had only technically just met the guy, sure, he was practically the reason he still ate properly, as he was the biggest tipper, but he was still a stranger. Some parts of Dean wanted to change that, to become closer to him, but he never really had the chance, he had always left before dean could actually talk to him.

However some days they did talk, and after a few weeks dean had found out relatively a lot about Castiel. He now knew he worked at a charity shop because he wanted to help, and that he didn't need the money from a job because his family was rich, and despite his protests, they still sent him money every week from their business. He also did art when he could, which sometimes sold for a decent sum of money. In turn, Dean told Castiel about himself, and a lot about his brother, Sammy, who had recently started law school, and dean was doing everything he could to help pay. He worked 3 jobs, Sunday through to Tuesday he worked in the garage, and every night he worked at Harvelle's roadhouse, and of course, the singing he did. He said that he isn't doing anything with his life, so he might as well help Sammy do something with his.

Cas smiled at that, his eyes crinkling slightly. "you're a very generous man, dean." he mused, before throwing a $10 note in.

"Says you, you're practically the reason I can still eat!" he said, giving him a grin. "I really owe you- hey, uhm, we should do something, you could come to the roadhouse later? I mean if you want. I could get you free stuff.." he trailed off, flushing slightly at his terrible wording, only relaxing when Cas said "I'd love to." and the smile was audible in his voice.

True to his word, Cas did show up later, his eyes instantly searching for dean, who was behind the bar grinning at a blonde girl who shoved his arm before pointing over to Cas and grinning back at dean.

"hello dean." he said, the side of his mouth pulling up slightly into a smile as dean slid a glass towards him.

"hey, Castiel. Uhm that's Jo," he pointed over his shoulder at the blonde girl who was currently grinning at them both, waving with her fingers, at which Cas waved back. "she's alright. Hey, thanks for coming Cas." he smiled, Cas tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Cas..?"

"oh, uh, it's a nickname; I mean Castiel is such a mouth full. Why're you called that anyway I mean, it's a bit weird for a name." he babbled slightly, trailing off when he thought he could be offending the other.

"oh, ok. And my parents were rather fascinated by angels I guess, we're all named after them, but I guess I got an obscure one, because it's rare someone realizes it's the name of the angel of Thursday," he shrugged slightly, looking up at dean again. "we have a large family. Gabriel, Anna, Michael, Lucifer and Balthazar." he listed, his eyes fixed on deans own, which from deans expression, made him relatively uncomfortable.

"wow, big family- oh wait a sec." he said quickly, heading over to the woman who had just sat down, chatting idly with her before sliding her a drink, Cas' eyes fixed on him at all times. "hey sorry about that." he grinned as he walked back over slinging his towel over his shoulder, leaning on the bar on his forearms.

"no need to apologize dean, it is your job." he said simply, sipping at the drink he was issued earlier, soon finishing it, at which he was given yet another.

"do these not affect you or something? You seem as sober as earlier..." "I have a high tolerance. Although I do believe I'm starting to feel something." he said simply as he downed the 2nd glass, his nose crinkling at the taste, resulting in dean laughing quietly, smiling at him. They continued talking until Jo called over to him, signaling his shift was over; throwing a towel at his head gently, which dean shook off, hanging up his apron and towel before walking over to Cas.

"this was enjoyable dean, I like talking to you." Cas said, his eyes fixed on deans own in ye familiar stare he usually held with the other, as if he was studying him.

"yeah, we should do something else sometime. Hey, how'd you like diner food?" he grinned over at the shorter man, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever really had any." he shrugged slightly, tensing under dean's arm.

"wow, really? Well, when're you free?" "every day after 4. Can we do Friday at 6?" he asked, looking up at dean, tilting his head slightly to the side, at which dean nodded, grinning before letting his arm drop off him.

"sure thing Cas, it's a da- plan." he stuttered slightly, refraining from saying the cliché of it being a date, smiling nervously before dismissing himself to his car and driving home. On Friday dean wasn't singing, he was just strumming his guitar to what seemed to be led zeppelin. When Cas had tried to pay him again, dean grabbed his wrist, shaking his head.

"hey, Cas, no need." he smiled and let go of his wrist, his arm dropping back to his side. "we still doing tonight?" he asked, trying to hide the slight nervousness he felt in case Cas had changed his mind, relaxing once Cas had nodded.

"will you pick me up? My brother has taken my car, I have no other means of transportation..." he trailed off, looking hopefully up at Him.

"yeah sure, where do you live?" Cas gave him the directions to his house and forcefully pushed the money from earlier into dean's hand, running away before he could return it.

2 hours later dean had showed up at Cas' house, only getting lost once on the way, thankfully having multiple tapes he could play. Cas slid into the passenger seat, smiling slightly and nodding in thanks. "you like classic rock a lot." he stated, flicking his eyes over to him again.

"yeah, my parents loved it, and well after they...well I just started listening more." he shrugged, turning into the diner and getting out. "also, seeing as you refused to not pay me, I'm buying your food." he grinned over at him.

"no, dean I don't mind-"

"ah, no protest. I'm paying" Cas sighed in defeat, frowning slightly before nodding, walking into the diner and sitting down.

"thank you, dean." he ducked his head waiting for a waitress.

Once they had both ordered they chatted idly, Cas talking about how he was sorry to ask for a ride, as his brother had driven away sometime in the middle of the night to drive to some strip club 7 hours away, in which there was a possibility a girl names Kali worked, and he had wanted to see her as unclothed as he possibly could, as he had for the most part of 4 years. In turn dean nodded, mumbling replies around his burger that had arrived moments before. It had been 4 hours before wither of them actually noticed, only actually realizing once the waitress asked them if they were staying any longer, because she had to lock up.

"oh, shit, it's late I'm sorry."

"can you split the bi-" Cas asked, not looking over at dean

"no, don't do that." he interjected, shaking his head at Cas to say he would pay, the waitress only laughing as dean handed her the money and got up. "Cas, don't worry about paying seriously, you've done enough for me."

"dean, it's not as if I don't have enough money." he protested, walking over to the car, huddling up in his coat to keep warm in the slightly cool October air.

Dean sighed and got into the car, led zeppelin instantly starting to play at high volume, grinning at Cas' jump and wide eyes he turned it off. "thanks for coming with me anyway Cas, it's nice to have a friend for once." he mused, talking before he could stop himself, not even fully knowing If they were in fact friends.

"I'm your friend?" he looked over at dean, tilting his head to the side before grinning, actually grinning instead of his usually half smile. "I've never really had one," he shrugged once he realized his response, his grin fading slightly as he looked down. "Thank you, dean."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ok that's the first chapter. I don't really have many ideas for plot, but I'm on holiday and I got the idea of a street singer au, so I had to write something, I've already rote a lot of the 2nd chapter, and there may be a lot of typos as I wrote it on my phone, and the autocorrect is messed up. Also, they may move quite quickly, as I'm not overly good at slow development of relationships, as I have a lot of words with nothing happening. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I'm sorry the summary is so bad.

(anyone who is reading my other fanfic, I'm half way through the 2nd chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, I wrote more, and yeah I hop you like it, this time it has Gabriel in it because I like him so…Enjoy?

Over the next few weeks, dean realised Cas was probably telling the truth about never having a friend; either that or he had no meaning of personal space. Probably both. Whenever Cas would come over, he would sit close enough that their legs would touch, not even seeming phased by it, whereas dean would continuously feel awkward and get up, sitting further away once he sat down, but Cas still ended up pressed against him. Dean would be lying if he said it wasn't distracting. Also, Cas would stare at him for longer than he used to, sometimes standing close enough that dean could almost feel his breath. As weird as it was, dean couldn't help but find him slightly intriguing, as he was like nobody else dean had come across. His personality was simply quite odd, his talking patterns backing that up. Either way, whether or not he was what would be considered normal, dean liked his friend, more than most other people he had had as friends.

Cas had continued to visit dean after work when he was singing, refusing to not pay him, but dean always found a way to give some of the money back anyway, paying for his food whenever they decided to go out, or something like that. And dean had decided he had to educate his friend in pop culture, as he understood none of his references to movies or TV shows, which is why they ended up sprawled on the sofa every Tuesday, watching star wars or anything else.

"I understand your references now." Cas would say at the end of the movie, sitting up to click his back, rolling his shoulders and stretching as he had been in a slightly uncomfortable position for the past few hours.

"I can't believe you've never seen these films Cas." dean mumbled, flicking his eyes over to Cas before stretching his arms.

"my father thought films were frivolous, I guess after he... I should have watched some." he shrugged, his fingers playing with the hem of his tie, which he always seemed to wear, along with a shirt and waistcoat, and normally that dirty trench cost. Dean guessed it added to his quirky charm.

"After what?" dean asked once he had snapped out of staring at his friends hands.

"oh, Uhm, well that's why we're so rich I guess. My mother... She left, without anything. Without telling us anything. But she had always wanted to be a preacher. I guess that's what she did. My father got all the money, and when he... Passed away, there was no known will, so me and my siblings got all of it. Me and my brother moved out and they send us a lot..." he paused to look up slightly, not looking at dean. "We never need all of it, so I give half of my share away. A lot I give to you." at that he looked over, giving the man a slight smile.

"Wow that's a lot to take in. I'm sorry?"

"It is not of import."

They didn't really talk for a while, but somehow in the silence dean had ended up hugging Cas slightly, Cas tensing up, unsure of what to do, eventually hugging dean back rather awkwardly.

"I apologise, I'm not used

to... Contact." Cas smiled once he had been let go, looking down, realising dean had still had a grip on his forearm, moving his arm slightly so he would let go.

"Sorry." dean smiled, letting go of his arm slightly awkwardly, Castiel only shaking his head, smiling to himself.

It was another 3 hours before Cas left, asking if they were doing the same next week. Dean said they were, even though Sammy had said about coming over, over the past few weeks dean had told Sam a lot about Cas, and he had said about meeting him because of it. So dean called Sam after Cas had left.

"hey, Sammy? Oh right, it's later there sorry." dean apologised, looking over at the clock, seeing it was 12, and it would be later for Sam.

"nhm, it's ok, what do you want?" Sam said, yawning a few times, clearly having Been woken up by the call.

"y'know how you were coming over on Monday for a few days? Me and Cas do stuff on Tuesdays, so you can meet him then, if you want."

"what, a date?" dean could hear him holding back a laugh, at which he scowled, rolling his eyes.

"we're friends you bitch."

"jerk." came the mumbled reply before he laughed quietly, hanging up on dean.

Cas opened the front door somewhere around 1am, not turning on the light in an attempt to not wake Gabriel, ending up tripping over god knows what, landing right at Gabriel's feet. He turned on the light and grinned at his little brother, raising an eyebrow.

"Cas, Cas, Cas. You should know better than sneaking around. Were you with your boyfriend?" his grin widened at the teasing, watching dean get to his feet and dust himself off, mumbling something along the lines of 'not my boyfriend. You're intolerable.' before he punched Gabriel in the arm lightly, walking up to his room.

"either way, I want to meet him. You're coming to his bar with me tomorrow Cas." he yelled after his brother, practically singing.

True to his word, Gabriel forced Cas to the bar, despite his protests. It wasn't that Cas didn't want to see dean, he really did, it was that he didn't want Gabriel to see dean. Gabriel was known to be... Difficult and rather intolerable to those who don't know him. But, Even though Cas protested, tried to make other suggestions and anything else to try and get out of it, Gabriel refused to let him do anything else, forcing him through the doors of the bar and pushing him into Jo, who only laughed and pushed him gently towards dean, resulting in a faint flush covering his face.

"Dean, I apologise for him." Cas blurted out before Gabriel came, Cas looked back to see he was attempting to chat up Jo, which ended with her punching him.

"Hey Cas! This must be dean." Gabriel said as he came over, grinning at dean, who simply looked over at Cas to see him shaking his head slightly.

"yeah, and you are...?"

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel," he grinned slightly "I've heard all about you from Castiel her-"

"Gabriel." Cas said, tone warning, narrowing his eyes as he looked over to him. Gabriel simply ignored him, continuing to talk.

"He talks a lot about you, not much else. You must be something special. It's always Dean, Dean, Dean whenever he's talking," he continued, Cas growing redder by the minute, his fists clenching slightly. "He must really like you, I mean, why else would he bother tr-"

"Gabriel shut it." Cas snapped, glaring at him, even though dean though it would be hard to feel threatened by him, because of the deep red blush spreading across his face, he looked more cute than threatening. Wait what.

"alright, alright I get it; I'll leave you two alone." Gabriel smiled, and dean swore he winked before leaving.

"I'm sorry for his... Obscenities." Cas said quietly, his face returning to normal colour slowly.

"hey, no matter. Are you okay? You're all red.." he trailed off, seeing that the colour was back, before smiling slightly at Cas' flustered expression.

"I I'm fine thank you," He ducked his head slightly, playing with his tie again absent mindedly. "I Uhm, I guess I should go." Cas said quickly, hurrying out of the bar to see his car gone. His phone beeped to signal a text, and of course, it was from Gabriel. Reading- "I took your house keys. You can't get in. you might thank me some day bro'.

Dean was surprised to see Cas come back, looking simply exasperated.

"Gabriel took my keys and my car, I can't get home and even if I could I couldn't get in," he explained as he sat Down, sighing to himself and looking up. "can I have that drink you gave me before?"

3 drinks later Cas was more relaxed. which is when dean stopped giving him the drinks when he asked, that and the fact Ellen would kill him if he gave him another. However, come 3am dean ended up practically lifting Cas from his stool, yelling a goodbye to Jo.

"hey, Cas, you've gotta come home with me right?"

"I believe so... I I'm sorry about Gabriel. He tends to tell people everything." he sighed as they walked to the car, sliding in the passenger seat.

"He seems like a bit of an ass really."

"you get used to him." Cas sighed as they neared Dean's house, which was only about 5 minutes away from the bar.

Cas' vision was blurring slightly with fatigue as he got out of the car, yawning as he did.

"how do you manage working so late..?" Cas asked between yawns, looking up at dean who shrugged in response.

"5 hours sleep is good enough for me." dean opened the door, letting Cas in first, who looked around curiously.

"I believe that is under the normal amount needed dean. You should take better care of yourself." he mumbled as he tugged at his tie, loosening it. "Are you sure I can stay here tonight? I could find a hotel..." he offered, dean just shaking his head in response.

"No, it's fine. I'll be back in a sec." dean said as he walked into his room, getting a blanket and pillow and a shirt for Cas, returning and dropping them on the sofa.

"thank you, dean." he smiled, pulling his tie off and putting it on the floor. "I'll repay you soon."

"no need." dean replied, going into the kitchen so Cas could change. Cas followed soon after, wearing dean's shirt he had given him, which looked a size or two too big for him.

"thank you again dean." he said, breaking the silence and stepping a bit closer to reach the cup on the counter, filling it with water before realising how he had practically cornered dean, ducking his head and backing away, mumbling an apology.

Cas clutched the cup to his chest, giving dean a half smile before heading back to the sofa, sitting down on it.

"I never get a lot of sleep either honestly," he said finally, breaking the silence and holding his knees to his chest and pulling the blanket over himself. "Sorry if I wake you up in the morning." dean had sat next to him, laughing quietly and smiling over to him.

"it's fine."

They had somehow ended up falling asleep on the sofa, sprawled out in what would look like an uncomfortable position, tangled blanket around their legs.

Cas did end up waking dean up, at 8am with the smoke detector going off, Cas covering it with his hands awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry dean. It appears I still can't cook- and I may have burnt it. Quite severely." He said quietly, smiling slightly at the ground, only looking up when dean burst out laughing, running his fingers through his hair, which had ended up sticking up at random angles during the night. Cas' hair looked slightly more dishevelled than usual, but you probably wouldn't be able to tell. Dean yawned, pressing a button which stopped the smoke detector.

"diner for breakfast then?"

Little over ten minutes later dean was ready and Cas was back in his normal clothes which were in a pile on the floor, making him look slightly more dishevelled that normal. Dean opened some of the smaller windows around his house to try and get rid of the disgusting smell of burning, and what smelt like burnt plastic, before leaving with Cas to go to the diner.

Cas sat in the passenger seat, trying to make himself look less like he just got out of bed, running his hand through his hair.

"you look fine." dean muttered, looking at him using one of the mirrors in the car, grinning slightly when Cas' eyes widened just a bit, a faint blush spreading across his features. They didn't say much else for the rest of the journey.

Somewhere during them ordering and the food being delivered, dean realised he didn't know all that much about Cas. And do he asked him stupid questions, now knowing he preferred tea, and had been a vegetarian for a few years until his love of burgers overcame that, and that he hated driving because he saw less people that way, and that he had lived here for 5 years, and even though he was an adult, he was still scared of thunderstorms because his mother used to tell him thunderstorms happened because an angel was dying. Dean noticed how Castiel's breath hitched around the words, his hand gripping tighter at the cup in his hand, and he knew something was wrong, something he wasn't telling him, but dean decided not to take notice, seeing as Cas obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"your mother liked angels then, I guess mine did too, always the "angels are watching over you" thing" dean said quietly, resisting to add a snarky comment noting how the angels must be doing a shit job, seeing as his life was not 'the greatest'. "Oh, yes. She was fascinated by them. Spent most of her time studying them really." he said wistfully, his eyes sweeping over the table to dean, then back at the table, as if he couldn't stay still, his hand clasping and unclasping around the cup, taking at least five minutes to calm down, pushing the cup to the side slightly, smiling at dean in a way that almost seemed an apology, or something.

"I get... Startled talking about my mother. She was never there in a way. I saw her, but she always gave us to a nanny, only rarely talking to us. I guess she was busy." he shrugged, his eyes dropping to his lap, biting his lip hard to try and contain the emotions he felt, the sting of betrayal and the feel of being uncared for burning up inside him at the thought of his mother. He swallowed it down as he looked back up at dean, his worried features calming him down some. "Hey, Cas it's ok, I know I don't understand what it's like for her to not be there for you, but I know what it's like to grow up without her." he shrugged, trying to offer Castiel a piece of mind, hoping that knowing dean had a vague similarity with him might help, somehow. Cas seemed to smile at this, the corner of his mouth twitching up, making him seem to brighten up as he nodded. "I know, Dean. Thank you." he mumbled as their food came, not realising how hungry he had been until now, finishing his food quickly, sipping his drink calmly. They stayed in there for over an hour, talking about stupid things, from how the colour of the diner was off, and how dean continuously told Cas that he should try coffee, only resulting in Cas laughing, clutching what was the third cup of tea (and probably the only reason they were allowed to stay for so long) closer to his chest as he shook his head, explaining that if he had coffee he wouldn't concentrate as well, and the caffeine sometimes makes him feel honestly sick. Dean merely grinned at this, knowing he had another piece of information about Castiel, slowly learning more and more about him, yet there was only a minuscule part of Castiel that dean knew, and it was his goal to try and find out as much as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

HI GUYS, I WROTE MORE! I'm already half way through the next chapter, so you can expect that relatively soon! Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Needless to say, that evening, when Castiel finally got back into his house, Gabriel was long gone, having only called Cas to tell him where the keys were hidden, ignoring Castiel's insults towards him.

"I'm so sorry for him, he's very impulsive." he sighed, taking off his coat, taking notice of how messy he looked, having worn the clothes for two days now, Sighing and looking over at dean who was staring the kitchen

"I don't mind. But wow man your house is frigging huge." he mumbled, his green eyes widening slightly before looking over to Cas to find he was only about a foot away from dean, who stumbled backwards slightly, causing Cas to give one of his grins that crinkled his eyes up.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Cas asked, his tone containing more mocking than actual question, his pale lips forming a slight smirk as he reached around dean to grab a cup from the cupboard behind dean's shoulder.

"shut up Cas." dean murmured, batting away Cas' hand, holding back a grin. Cas laughed quietly, filling the cup with water before sitting up on the counter, Leaning his elbows on his legs. "relax." he muttered around the rim of the cup, seeing how dean's body looked more tense than usual, more on edge.

"Sorry man it's just so much nicer than my place y'know?"

"dean I can assure you I'm not as stuck up as the rich stereotypes may suggest." came the simple reply, Cas smiling to himself as dean flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Cas figured it must calm him somehow, as his face returned its normal colour soon after. "I didn't mean it like th-"

"I know don't worry dean. I just mean that you shouldn't feel like I'm any better than you, honestly I hate all this stuff," one of the fingers on his slim hand rose, moving slightly in gesture before he shrugged, not wanting to elaborate. "anyway, how can I repay you for last night?" Cas asked nonchalantly, setting his cup down and looking over at dean, seeing the flickers of emotion on his face before he shook his head in a way to say no need.

"but I-"

"no Cas. Your company was enough, you're really the only person I like talking to." his tone was quieter on the last part, because why would dean Winchester, the guy known for being able to get anyone, want to admit he was completely and utterly alone when he wasn't with Cas? Answer- he wouldn't. Yet he somehow felt an urge to tell Castiel everything. Cas gave a sound of understanding, smiling to himself before jumping off the counter. "If you think of something, tell me," he said simply, smiling at him. "also, I'll be back momentarily, I feel messy." he gestured down at his clothes before dismissing himself, heading to his room and leaving dean alone. Dean shrugged, deciding Cas wouldn't be gone long and so he sat himself down on the sofa, staring long and hard at the TV perched on the wall, as if it was mocking him, seeing as it probably cost Cas as much as dean has earned in the past year or more. So, dean outright glared at the thing, which cause Castiel to laugh as he came in, tying his tie around his neck. "Glad you made an enemy in the form of my TV," Cas said, voice laced with amusement as he watch Dean's glare turn into a smile. "calm down," he sat down next to dean, turning it on. "you can have star wars in hd-" he shrugged, pulling his legs up onto the sofa, moving his head slightly to look at dean who was only a foot away seeing as Cas always had to sit close for some reason.

"guess that's a bonus." he mumbled, relaxing into the sofa and stretching slightly, subconsciously leaning towards the company of the other man on the sofa.

"how many times have you actually seen this, dean?" he inquired, looking over to dean, his head tilting to the side as it usually did when he questioned something, making him vaguely resemble a lost puppy.

"I lost count... Over 20?" he shrugged, grinning once he heard Cas' laughter, looking over to see him smiling back. Cas mumbled something unrecognisable, grinning slightly at Dean, his hand wringing around his tie instinctively. Wow he has nice hands. Dean instantly shook away that thought, because it's weird to think that about your friend. Although it was completely true.

They stayed there for the whole film, Castiel mostly saying still whereas Dean would move constantly, shifting to become more comfortable, which Cas grinned at, laughing under his breath whenever Dean would sigh, looking over him in a way to say "calm down." and it kind of worked. It was only at 7 that Dean realised he would have to go relatively soon; instead he pushed himself further into the sofa, looking over to see Cas was looking blankly at him.

"Cas, Personal space."

Cas instantly moved backwards, looking down slightly. "my apologies. I was just thinking, don't you have to get ready for work?" ah so Cas knew too. Dean simply nodded, hauling himself up and stretching, feeling his bones click. "yeah I do, sadly," he yawned, movies always having an adverse effect on his energy. "I'd offer for you to come, but you've already been up for ages, and even though you say you don't sleep a lot, you gotta."

"I appreciate the worry, Dean, but I have absolutely nothing else to do so don't be surprised if I turn up there." Cas said simply, smiling at Dean as he said it, who was pulling his boots back on.

"sure, sure, see ya Cas-" Dean called, waving at Cas before walking out the door, smiling all the way to his car.

True to his word, Cas showed up near to midnight, oddly enough without his beloved trench coat, even so, Dean grinned as he walked over.

"when you say you will probably do something, you always do it don't you?" Dean pointed out, leaning on the bar counter that was separating them. "want anything?"

3 drinks to Cas later, He still apparently felt next to nothing.

"just, a slight haziness and some unintelligent thoughts really," Cas mused, his finger tracing circles on the condensation on the glass, humming slightly as it wet his fingers. Cas smiled up at Dean finally, leaning his head in his arms on the bar, looking around warily. "is it past my bedtime yet?" Cas teased as he grinned up at dean, the occasional spark of humour within him showing, causing Dean to laugh before nodding.

"Can you drive home?" he asked, Cas nodding and standing giving Dean a small smile as he did.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you tomorrow Dean." even with the reassurance, Dean still felt slightly worried that something would happen to Cas, even though he seemed mostly sober. Dean tried to shrug it off, Cas would be fine. Yet the worry still nagged him in the back of his mind, and that was worrying in itself.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Moments after Dean had finished another led zeppelin song, what he somehow recognised as Cas' hand spun him around, grabbing his hand and writing on it with a sharpie.

"oh- hey Cas..? What're you doing?"

Cas smiled slightly around the pen cap he held between his teeth before putting it back on the pen. "I believe I never gave you my number." he said simply, throwing a ten dollar bill towards the case. Thanks to Cas, Dean had more than enough money to live now, seeing as by spending all his money before on Sam, he could rarely get anything for himself.

"thanks man, you know, you really don't have to pay me." Dean mumbled, trying to give him back the money, only to have it stubbornly pushed back to him.

"I want to. I like your singing." he said simply, before Dean took the sharpie from his hand and wrote his own number on Cas' arm.

"seriously though, you've given me enough." Castiel only crossed his arms at that, shaking his head. Sighing, Dean ran a hand through his short hair, frowning. "fine, but I owe you." he laughed quietly, Cas smiling before his eyes widened slightly in realisation. "oh, Dean, I won't be here until Sunday afternoon, there's some kind of," he raised his fingers in gesture "'emergency' family discussion I must be at."

Dean nodded, smiling at him and giving him a 'good luck' before Cas walked away, glad he had given Dean his number because family 'discussions' nearly always resulted in A) fighting or B) boredom. Usually both.

*.*.*.*.**.*..**.

Cas was right, ten minutes after Arriving at the godson house, Gabriel had managed to annoy Lucifer, and Balthazar was already probably drunk. Ah, good times. It turned out, nobody else he asked knew why they were here, except Lucifer but they wouldn't answer. This all resulted in a very tedious two hours waiting while Gabriel interrogated him about Dean, and what happened the night Gabriel had stolen his keys.

"nothing happened, Gabriel, he allowed me to sleep on his sofa that is all, I would appreciate it if next time you could not try to help me." he snarled, the words laced with annoyance because he had never got to show Gabriel how much his stupid plan had in fact pissed him off. Even though, He wouldn't complain about getting to stay with Dean for the night, as it had been quite nice really.

"whoa, sorry Cas, was just trying to speed along the process of you two fucking." he said crudely, smirking to himself.

Cas' face flushed, the colour spreading to his neck. "I have no idea what you mean."

"oh Cas, I kno-"

Thankfully, Gabriel was cut off by Michael clearing his throat as he entered the room, everyone's attention turning to him.

"ok, everyone, we have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'd just like to say I'm really sorry if this does not make sense, I write most of it in the middle of the night when I can't get back to sleep. I send it to my friend to check that it's ok though, but it might still be weird. Also to the person that reviewed saying "let me guess...they're broke. No" oops! Sorry! I lack originality and I tried other things but it just didnt work. Also please excuse any typos, word has stopped working so I'm uploading from my phone. (sorry if the font is weird) I hope this is ok! :) enjoy. (or try to)

.-.-.-.-.-.

"ok, everyone, we have a problem."

Everyone in the room froze then, as if it wasn't important, they wouldn't be here. The godsons were known to be relatively distant, and in fact, this was the first Cas had seen Michael or Balthazar in over a year.

"well, you see, they found a will for mother and father."

"and?"

"And most of the money, does not go to us. We get around a thousand each."

There was a startled silence at that, broken by Gabriel of course. "Are you Fucking kidding me? That's all we get? Where does the rest go?" He called , clearly angered by the situation.

"friends, aunts, people I don't even know."

"wait a second, my house?"came Anna.

It was only then that castiel realised his house was inherited, as it had been one of their few 'summer homes'.

"and mine?" Cas asked, his face paling at the thought of being homeless, and because of his privileged lifestyle, he would be absolutely no match for the dog eat dog atmosphere of the real world.

"they belong to colleuges of mother now."

Cas felt physically sick as panic took over, having to support his head in his hands to keep calm, his breath picking up.

"what do.. We do?" he finally asked. Cas had given any spare money to Dean, living off the money being sent to him. He has next to nothing now.

"there isn't much we can do, Cas, Anna, sell any furniture you've bought while living there. They didn't inherit That." Michael advised, looking calm considering the situation. Well, of course he would, partly because that was in his nature, but mostly because of the fact he married someone rich. Cas sighed, nodding before getting up. He couldn't be in the same room as them, especially when he was on the urge of a possible panic attack, and they all looked completely calm, even Anna who was in practically the same situation. The only person there that actually looked human was Gabriel, and that was only because he was pissed off. Cas left without as much as a goodbye, sitting in the car for a while, staring at his hands feeling completely lost.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As soon as Cas got home he called Dean in a panic, pacing the room as he waited for him to answer, and he only did on the very last ring.

"Hey, Cas." finally came the voice on the other end of the phone, dean sounded almost worn out, as if he had been running. Cas replying with a panicked '"Dean I need your help right now, I'll explain later. Do you remember my address?'" before hanging up and getting as many boxes as he could find, packing all of his clothes and anything of value that wasn't too big in them. Dean came to 'Castiel's' house in under ten minutes, pulling Cas into a hug as soon as he saw his still panicked face.

"what happened?"

Cas explained the situation as he continued packing, filling another box with anything he could find as his breathing finally slowed, Dean helping by arranging them better.

"so you haven't got anywhere to go?" Cas nodded, not having time to reply before Dean cut him off with a "live with me. You said the furniture is yours? I'll move stuff out of my spare room and you can put it in, you could try and get a job at Ellen's or somewhere?" Dean shrugged, desperately trying to think of something to calm him down, because Cas /would/ be fine if Dean was there, he'd make sure of it. Cas nodded, giving Dean a slight smile.

"thank you Dean, so very much." Cas thanked, looking Dean dead in the eye as he said it, as of trying to show he completely meant it, if the genuine smile considering the situation wasn't enough.

"You're gonna need something to move your bed and these boxes though. I'll go ask bobby if I can borrow his truck." Cas nodded, watching Dean leave before searching through all the rooms, trying to find anything worth salvaging, deciding that he didn't have enough room in the boxes for anything else and even if he did he doubted the candles would get him anywhere. Cas sat down on the floor, sighing and leaning his head back against the sofa, frowning. He never thought that things would get so messed up. He didn't like to rely on Dean so much, Dean was doing so much for him and now he could do nothing in return. Sighing he turned to the DVDs he had, piling any ones Dean might like on top of what was already in the boxes, thinking he could give them to Dean as a thank you.

Dean returned with the truck soon enough, helping Cas load his bed and the boxes in before picking up random things around the house and throwing them in too. Cas frowned, walking through the rooms and just simply looking, frowning at the thought of giving it up before deciding there wasn't much left in the house, seeing as Cas hated clutter. Cas headed out to the truck and getting in beside Dean.

"Ready?"

"As ready as possible for this situation," Cas replied, his eyes flickering to Dean before staring down at his hands. "I just want to thank you again Dean, this is so kind of yo-"

"Cas, your tips have practically paid for my food so be quiet, I owe you this and so much more."

"Thank you Dean but I-"

"No, Just let me do this for you Cas."

"Alright. But only until I can afford to leave. I'll pay some of your rent." he offered, although he would do it even if Dean refused, leaning his head against the window, waiting until they got to deans apartment. Even though he knew Dean would help him, he was still completely terrified of what was going on, as he was so reliant on the money sent to him every week.

Once they got to the small apartment complex which only looked to have a dozen apartments Dean helped him haul the bed into the lift, before taking it to his apartment and placing it in the main room.

"I'll go get the rest of the stuff, you can try and pull that into the spare room if you want." Dean shrugged, pointing Cas to the room who started pushing while Dean went to get the boxes from the truck. He managed to get the bed in quite easily, sighing and sitting down on it once he had done so.

Dean smiled and placed the boxes on the floor beside the bed, sitting next to Cas.

"You'll be fine." he murmured, trying to reassure him. Cas looking up at him and smiling slightly. Simply saying "I know." before turning and pulling Dean into a hug quickly, trying to show his gratitude in ways other than words, as Dean knew Cas was never used to contact.

" Oh - Cas? Sammy's coming on Tuesday, is that okay?"

Cas nodded and let go of Dean, smiling. "perfectly."

Dean left Cas to put his clothes away, telling him to use any space he wanted. Cas placed them all in various draws, looking at what else was in the box with a frown. It wouldn't get him much.

He went into the main room in search of Dean, heading towards him.

"Dean. Is it okay if I just go to sleep?" He asked, as having to wake up at 5 to get to the house in time had somewhat worn him out.

"sure, Cas you don't have to ask. Do you need anything?"

Cas shook his head, smiling at Dean. "Have fun at work." He said before he headed into his room, changing into a different shirt before laying down, practically passing out.

*.*.*.*.*

When Dean came into work late, which is something he had only done a few times and only on dire situations, Jo was of course suspicious. She practically cornered Dean when he got behind the bar, examining him.

"What's happened, Winchester?" she asked, and damn her, Dean thought. Of course she could tell something had happened.

"Cas' parents had another will, and his house was part of it, so he has no money and he moved in with me." Well, there was no point trying to lie, Jo would see right through it. Her eyes squinted slightly before she drew back, straightening up.

"don't try anything if he's shaken up."

"why would I try so-"

"Oh, don't give me that Dean. I see how you look at him." she accused, and he could practically feel her smirking when deans eyes rolled.

"very funny."

"I know, I'm hilarious. But seriously, Dean. I know you like him. Even a little bit."

Dean folded his arms, raising one eyebrow in a way to say 'really?' but honestly, deep down Dean knew she was right, even if he hadn realised yet. He was always staring at his eyes, his hands, without even fully knowing, as if he was fascinated by him. Dean pushed the thought of Cas out of his mind, starting to serve people.

*.*.*.*.

When Dean got back to his apartment, Cas was curled up on the sofa watching reruns of doctor who, covered in a blanket.

"How was work?" came the immediate response to Dean walking in, Cas' eyes still fixated on the tv screen, which was now rolling the credits.

"Alright I guess, thanks. Why are you awake?" He asked deciding not to mention how Jo had practically cornered him about cas, tugging off his coat.

Cas hummed in response from under the blanket, turning to look at Dean, although he couldn't overly see him because of how dark the apartment was, the only light being the flickering tv and the small amount of moonlight filtering in from the crack in the curtain where they hadn't been drawn properly. "I have been asleep for approximately 7 hours, considering I usually have minimal sleeping hours, I feel quite off." he mumbled, his voice sounding an octave deeper than normal, he figured it was due to drowsiness. Cas squinted to see Dean better as the minimal lighting did not allow for good vision, pulling his blanket off of his head making his hair even more misplaced than usual. A smile tugged on deans lips as he walked to behind the sofa, watching Cas' eyes follow him at times.

"Don't stay up until dawn, Okay?"

Cas smiled, nodding. "Alright Dean. Goodnight."

*.*.*.*.*

Castiel again didn't even lift his eyes from the screen to say"I didn't stay up," Dean had only just walked in, his hair in random places, Dean having nearly forgot that Cas was even there. "I was going to attempt to cook something, but because of what happened last time I thought better of it. I didn't think burning your kitchen would be a good way to show gratitude." Looking over at Dean as he smiled. He still had a blanket covering him, but Dean could see he was dressed.

Dean waved his hand dismissively as he padded into the kitchen, turning on the kettle. "I'd offer you tea, but I doubt I have any." Searching through the cupboards he indeed found nothing resembling tea, so he frowned and turned to Cas.

"It's not of import, but I appreciate you remembering." Cas gave a genuine smile, his eyes drifting down.

Dean smiled to himself at that, getting satisfaction over Castiels smile being because of him, turning and pouring the water into the mug he had set out.

"You have work today, correct?" And now Cas was right next to him, his head tilted to the side. Dean only started slightly, as he had grown relatively used to his sudden movements in the past month or so.

"Mhm, I'll be back at 4." his eyes flickered to the clock, only having half an hour to get there. He shrugged it off, happy to just talk to Cas who hummed in response, his eyes still fixed on deans. They stayed like that for a good few seconds before Dean decided he should go dress, pulling back from Cas. Since when did Dean just allow Cas to stand that close without questioning him? He shook his head, willing the question out of his head as he dressed, because he was honestly scared, he was starting to think Jo was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo, I'm posting this now because I start school tomorrow and depending on how much I care about work, I might not post for a little while (a.k.a slightly slower than usual.)I'm sorry if you dislike it, and again, I hope this is okay, and thank you for reviewing and faving/following, I love you guys 3 Enjoy (or at least make an attempt to)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tuesday came by soon enough and in those few days they had settled in a slight rhythm for the days Dean worked at the garage. Cas would be awake before Dean and say goodbye to him and then Cas would sometimes come to the bar with him. He had promised they could still watch movies on Tuesdays, to keep some of the normalcy they had before. It was only an hour before Sam would be arriving though that he remembered. And then he remembered he never told Sam about Cas moving in. He guessed it'd be a good enough surprise for Sam, and he was sure he'd like Cas anyway, who couldn't?  
Cas had cleared the house of rubbish, saying it was to thank him, making the whole apartment look good for once. He also said that Sam could have his bed if he wanted, if he didn't want the sofa but Dean had shook his head, because Sam always slept on the sofa, but he thanked him for offering. Dean had got until Friday off work at the bar, Ellen saying she would pay him for one day despite his protests. He wouldn't be singing this week either, Cas was his main tipper anyway, although he did get around $15 dollars per day without Cas, and that was good enough. Cas had sold a few of the things salvaged from his house, getting over a hundred for them so they would be fine for the week.  
Castiel had agreed to come with Dean to the airport to pick up his brother, on the Condition that he got to sit in shotgun. Dean of course agreed, as long as Cas would deal with his singing. Cas did one better, singing with Dean to the songs he knew, mostly due to Dean trying to educate him. Dean grinned whenever Cas forgot the words, humming instead.  
"You sure me being there will be okay?" Cas asked once they got there and were waiting for Sam. Dean looked down and smiled to reassure him, nodding. "of course it'll be okay! Sam will like you, he already knows about you in general and he seems to, so don't worry." Dean was cut off by saying any more when he spotted Sam, waving him over and hugging him tightly when he finally got there.  
"Hiya Sammy, how've you been?"  
Sam laughed slightly, holding him tighter before letting go. "great! Is this Cas?" he asked once he looked over to the slightly shorter man, grinning at him.  
"Yeah, it is. Oh! Hey Sammy, surprise, he lives with me now."  
"you mean you finally as-"  
"his family went broke and he had nowhere else to go." Dean cut him off hastily; pretty sure Sam's next words would be jokes about how Cas was his 'boyfriend'.  
"oh sorry man, you'll be fine with Dean though. He practically raised me himself." Dean grinned at that, filling with pride because if there was one thing in his life that he was proud of, it was that Sammy turned out fine. More that fine, Sam was great.  
"yes, I'm sure I will. It's nice to meet you." Cas greeted in the same polite tone he had used when first talking to Dean. He figured it must be his 'I've never talked to you before' voice.  
"nice to meet you too," he turned to Dean. "are we going?"  
Dean nodded, heading back to the impala, before grinning. "I promise Cas shotgun, only reason he came really."  
Sam laughed as he dropped his bag in the boot, getting into the back of the car, rolling his eyes. "Jerk." came the response when Dean looked smugly over at Sam in the back.  
"bitch." Dean laughed before starting the car, music playing on loud as he drove home.  
"Cas cleaned." Dean explained as Sam walked in, because he knew how the apartment always looked when Sam visited, and it was far from this. Cas smiled slightly before he ducked out of the room, into his own so that the brothers could be alone.  
"Cas is nice," Sam said simply as he dumped the suitcase into the sofa, and Dean knew he was probably going to get lectured. "So stop pretending you don't like him and tell him," ah there it is. Somehow everyone knew about Dean's slight liking towards Cas before he knew himself, was it that obvious? He didn't even know it existed honestly. "Dean you look at him like he's the best thing in the world, you're staring at him most of The time and I don't think you even know it. You always used to do that with Lisa, Dean." and Sam was right, he was always looking at Lisa every chance he got. Dean loved her, and then she threw it in his face, exploding one night because she couldn't understand why he put Sam first while she was there.  
"Cas isn't a chick."  
"Dean, are you really sure that matters? I know you, and you like him, so get over it and tell him."  
Dean sighed, because honestly, the sudden realisation that all the stating and the worrying and how he always seemed to think of Cas meant THAY he most definitely liked him, even slightly was scaring him.  
"what if he freaks out?"  
"you're Dean Winchester, you can fix it. He isn't going to freak out to the extent that he leaves you, let's face it he has nowhere to go."  
Dean frowned, before finally nodding. "soon."

Because Dean had promised Cas, they finished the day watching iron man sprawled on the sofa with Sam. Dean tried not to notice how Sam was taking up more space than he would ever need, forcing them closer, but because Dean was who he was, he ended up kicking Sam when he stretched out further. Sam only grinned in response, Cas not ever noticing what was going on with the Winchester brothers, his eyes fixed on the screen and occasionally asking dean questions.  
"Did you like it?" Dean asked once it was over, looking over to Cas who was still staring at the credits, squinting slightly.  
"it was... Enjoyable yes." he admitted a small smile on his features as he finally looked over to Dean, who thanks to Sam was now only half a foot away. Dean grinned and nodded, saying something along the lines of 'I'm glad you enjoyed it.' before kicking Sam lightly again because he was pushing him.  
Dean got up, putting in another DVD before sitting back down, glaring at Sam and putting a cushion between the two of them.  
Over an hour in Dean realised the other two were asleep, Cas half leaning against Dean, and Sam stretched across him. Dean groaned once he realised he couldn't move, what with Sam's lanky legs practically draped over him, and Cas's head against his arm. He leant his head back, muting the TV and trying to sleep.

Dean woke up at 9, looking to the side to see Sam was still asleep, figuring it must be because in Sam's mind-set, it was two hours earlier. Cas shifted slightly from on his arm, yawning and sitting up. He smiled over at him as his hand combed through his hair, stretching his arms.  
"Good morning Dean." he murmured, tugging at his tie.  
"Mornin'. how long have you been awake?"  
"half an hour, I'm not sure how, but your arm is surprisingly comfortable," Dean could hear him laughing quietly at that, looking over to Sammy.  
"thanks?" Cas nodded, smiling slightly before getting up, excusing himself for a shower.  
"You could've told him." Sam practically drawled from beside him, obviously only having been awake for a small time.  
"when you're gone. "Sam groaned in response, kicking him lightly before hauling himself up and pushing Dean away so he could dress.

For the rest of the day Dean just showed Sam around the town where they lived, not much had changed since Sam left, but Dean doubted he would really remember as who would remember this place especially when Sam was off at Stanford? Almost everyone Dean's age had moved out of Kansas, except for Jo. Dean had wanted out, but bobby offered him work at the garage, and that was good enough for him. Cas had assured him that it was okay that they went, even though Dean was wary to leave him alone.  
Cas ended up watching reruns of doctor who again, deciding he should call Gabriel, who was persistently pestering him to call and Cas never did.  
Cas winced when Gabriel answered, instantaneously regretting it.  
"Cas! Oh, where are you living nowadays?"  
"Seeing as the amount given to us was- as you said 'piss poor' I couldn't afford anywhere. So I'm living with Dean." Cas tensed, bracing for Gabriel's taunting.  
"so has he tried anything on you yet?" ah there it is.  
"tried anything?" Cas questioned, trailing off on the last syllable.  
"Oh, you know, jumping you in the middle of the night, Finally admitting his big gay crush on you, y'know."  
"why would he do that?"  
"because you're vulnerable and he likes you. And you like him."  
"Gabriel I-"  
"Cas don't bother trying to defend yourself, you like the shit out of him. Whenever you came home for those months I lived with you you'd talk for hours about him. About his singing his face and everything, you were like a teenage girl that was So lovestruck she didn't even realise."  
"why are you referring to me as a female?"  
"Cas, stick to the subject. You're so far in the closet you don't even know when you like a guy."  
"Gabriel, I'm not sa-"  
"you talk about him every chance you get, he likes you Cas I can tell so just te-"  
"Gabriel. I never denied that I like him. I just don't really know how to fully tell, or tell him." Gabriel only laughed at that, telling him to get over it and just tell him before hanging up, leaving Cas alone again, throwing his phone onto the sofa.

Sam and Dean got back nearing eight, having been to bobby's and Ellen's for the past few hours, Dean actually being allowed to drink there for once. They brought Cas back food so he was indifferent to Dean's prolonged laughter and slightly glassy due to minor intoxication. He was used to drunken behaviour from Gabriel, who had the almost constant personality of a drunk. But nonetheless, Cas enjoyed Dean's presence; he seemed more at ease when drunk than his normal state. More happy. Cas smiled through the greasy food as he looked over to the brothers, who were joking and taunting each other while they ate. He could see some mannerisms of Dean in Sam, and vice versa. He figured it was because Dean was said to have basically raised Sammy, the must've spent that much time together.  
After an hour Sam dismissed himself, saying he needed a shower from being in the bar for so long, which wasn't a lie, both of the Winchester brothers smelled vaguely of smoke and alcohol. Dean and Cas were left alone on the sofa, still relatively close considering there was space for them to be further apart. Half way through what they were watching, Cas didn't even know what it was- he had spent most of the time studying Dean and trying to read him, Cas tugged at Dean's arm, wrapping his fingers around Dean's wrist and smiling at how Dean relaxed around him. Cas figured if he was going to tell him, it would be when he wasn't slightly intoxicated. He'd settle with this for now he thought as he moved his hand slightly, lacing their fingers together. Cas glanced up at Dean, who wasn't looking, but he could see that he was smiling. And that was enough for Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Uhm, again, I'm posting this via my phone, so if there is any typos I am very sorry, my phone is bad with them. I actually have no idea what to do next (my idea I had is just not working at all) so it will probably be later than normal that the next part is posted. Either way, I think some of you will be happy with this chapter. Anyway, please enjoy. Or at least try to! :D **

*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*

Dean decided with Sam going on Sunday, they had to do something, or Dean wanted to do Thursday Dean took the both of them to one of the parks nearby, because honestly there wasn't much else and Sam used to go there with him when they were kids so dean thought itd be good to go. Something about bringing back memories. It looked like Sam enjoyed the nostalgia anyway, laughing as he ran after Dean, looking even more like an overgrown puppy than he usually did. Cas sat on one of the picnic benches nearby, taking some pictures on the camera he had salvaged from the old house. He figured it was worth it, If it stored some memories.

On Friday they drove around, ending up pretty much in the middle of nowhere somewhere in Missouri. Sam had suggested going down the road to Nevada, but there wasn't anything much to do there, so Sam ended up taking the wheel much to deans disliking. They drove for the whole day, only taking stops to eat, driving around Missouri and Kansas. Most of the way Dean started singing, causing Sam to groan and roll his eyes when he sang louder, just to annoy Sam. Cas finally joining in because it just felt so natural to do so. It only took two songs before Sam was singing too, driving through the back roads of Kansas with zeppelin blaring, the three of them singing badly along. By the time they got back it was almost 2am, Dean and sam swapping who drove for the past two hours so the other could rest.

On Saturday they did nothing really, Sam and Dean going out to watch some movie that Cas thought looked awful, Dean agreed with That but for some reason sam wanted to see it so Dean decided he'd go. Cas spent the day cleaning mostly, as during the younger Winchesters visit, the apartment went back to its messy state, and Cas was still greatly in debt to Dean, so this was the least he could do for him.

When they got back Dean was continuously picking fault in the film, and even sam seemed to agree that it was awful. Dean only stopped criticising when Sam decided He should get everything he came with into his bag. Realisation hit dean then, as he probably wouldn't see his brother for another few months, he'd only have the rest of tonight and a few hours tomorrow with him. Dean frowned momentarily at the thought, helping Sam shove shirts into the small bag. He'd miss Sammy, but hey,

It's not forever so hed be okay. He'd have Cas to keep him company so he'd actually be pretty good. A slight grin at that, Sam had been pushing them sometimes not so discreetly during the week, and he was 100% sure sam would bring it up again tomorrow before he left.

_._._.

And of course he did, as sam got into the impala while Cas was bringing his bag, as he insisted he do so, he elbowed Dean lightly.

"if you don't get together I swear I will fo-" Sam was cut off by the back door opening, Cas slipping in. Dean laughed, thank you Cas.

They spent most of the ride in comfortable silence, Cas making most of the conversation, surprisingly. They got to the airport in a few hours, Dean frowning at the thought of Sam leaving. But he pushed that aside, the flight would be here soon.

Sam practically crushed Dean in a hug, enveloping him in his taller stature, whispering a "tell him you idiot" in his ear somewhere during the hug, breaking back with a grin. Sam then hugged Cas, giving him a knowing smile before waving at them both as he headed away. And now it was back to normal.

Cas sat in the front during the ride home, his hands playing idly with the loose strands of his shirt and his tie, shrinking into himself slightly. He didn't know how to breach the subject of liking Dean to him, well, it wasn't as easy as just grabbing him by the arm and telling him, was it? Cas looked over to Dean, examining his face in detail. He hadn't changed at all since Cas first saw him, his eyes still the same vivid green, freckles still displayed on his face, arms, collar. They were probably everywhere, cas thought, recalling gabriel had said that upon seeing him. The only thing that had really changed is that when Dean talked to him he seemed more at ease now, his smiles and grins genuine. Instead of the half forced smile he gave everyone else on that street. Dean looked over once Cas' eyes drifted to his mouth, laughing quietly at Cas startling- yet not saying anything. Cas figured Dean must have an idea of how he felt, otherwise he would've been taken aback by Castiel staring, right? Granted, Cas did stare at people a lot. Cas frowned, he would have to tell Dean at some point, and why wait? Cas glanced at Dean again, seeing he was now smiling.

"Dean? I..uhm. I need to.." Cas trailed off, nerves getting the better of him seeing as he had absolutely no clue how to go about telling Dean. It was only when Cas sputtered out an apology that Dean replied.

"it's ok, when we get home."

Cas nodded quickly, focusing on breathing to try and calm himself, clutching at the impala. He was terrified of getting back now, considering how badly it went the first attempt, he wasn't overly keen on trying again.

Once they got back Cas sat down straight away, pulling his legs to his chest and sucking in air until his heartbeat slowed. His eyes flicked over to Dean who had sat next to him before his eyes dropped down to his hands, which were currently playing nervously with his tie. They sat in what was mostly silence for hours, only commenting on things occasionally. They had sat on either sides of the sofa, Cas curled up in on himself in a defensive position. During those few hours, Dean was slowly edging closer, less than an inch a time. Cas had been staring blankly at the screen, having not noticed deans slow movements until he switched his eyes to the side. Dean was now practically pressed against him, only a few inches away. Castiel frowned to himself, switching his view to Dean's chest, watching him breathing.

"Cas?" oh god. Cas panicked, his eyes widening just slightly as he nodded.

"yeah?" Cas' voice was audibly quieter, more wary than normal. Dean paused for a while, the silence dragging out and seeping in the room.

"I- well. Damn it I don't know how to say it," Dean cursed under his breath before turning his body so he was fully facing Cas. If he was completely honest this was the first time he had ever had to actually say it, whenever he felt like this about someone it normally lasted a month or two at most. But what dean felt for cas was different, the fact he was trying to verbalise his feelings to him should be enough to see that. He felt inclined to make it last longer, he felt like cas was more worth it. Dean sighed in defeat, not knowing how to say what he needed to with words. Funny, neither of them had any clue how to do this. He figured he had to tell him some how, whether cas actually felt the same or not was a different matter. "C'mere." he murmured, Cas shifting warily before turning to the side and moving an inch closer.

"Yes?"

Dean smiled, moving one of his hands to Cas', entwining their fingers. "I like you idiot." The words finally came out as Dean again moved forwards, the gap between them closing so there was only a few centimetres, deans breath on cas' lips.

"I like you too." Cas stuttered out, his cheeks flushing when Deans hand moved to his neck, the fingers brushing gently against his skin. That was all dean needed to hear. The space between them closed as their lips brushed in a gentle motion. Cas smiled as he relaxed, slinging his arms over deans shoulders. It seemed so natural to cas, as if they fit together. Their kisses started off gentle and innocent, Dean soon coaxing cas' mouth open and pressing his tongue against the other's. Cas smiled as they broke away, the light blush spreading to his neck.

"That was.. Satisfying."

Dean laughed, on a high from the moment, laying down and puling Cas on top where they just laid for hours, never moving. Cas' head resting on deans chest, rising and falling with every breath. This was the happiest Cas had been for a while, and it was so simple and nice, just laying with Dean and listening to his steady heartbeat while his fingers brushed clumsily through his hair. They just laid there, content in each others company until they both fell asleep, Dean's arms still looped around his chest. Sam would be happy about this.

When they woke it was relatively early for them, as they had fallen asleep early as well. Cas' eyes blinked open, looking to see deans arms still around him as his mind recollected memories of the previous night he smiled at the though. Dean's arms were warm around him as he shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable, fitting his body with Dean's own. Dean's arms tightened protectively around his chest, mumbling incoherently as he did so. Cas laughed slightly, twisting his head around to look at Dean who was now blinking his eyes open.

"Morning Dean."Dean smiled at that, shifting up slightly, still holding on to Cas.

"mornin'." he hummed, His fingers combing through Cas' hair absentmindedly. Cas crawled off of Dean so he could sit up, smiling slightly.

"so.. What does this.. Make us?" Dean asked eventually. Cas tilted his head to the aide, worrying on his lip as he thought.

"I dont know.." Cas murmured. "But, I'm happy." dean smiled at that, Cas shrugging. Dean nodded, pressing his lips to Cas' forehead, smiling again. He looked so ecstatic, the smile never faltering, only growing bigger. "me too. Hey- we should call Sam later. He's been trying to get us together as soon as he got here." Cas laughed. Sam taking up more space than he needed and the constant smiles he gave Cas suddenly made sense. Cas finally nodded, pushing his hands through his hair as deans fingers had made it even more misplaced than usual. Cas slumped slightly against Dean, looking up at him. "don't you have work?"

Dean practically pouted as he huffed slightly. "yeah." he looked at the clock. He had a while yet. Cas nodded, brushing his lips against deans own gently. Cas got up, going to change. Dean looked at the clock, seeing it was now 9. Bobby said he could come in later, and Sam might be awake now. If not, he would be soon. Dean called Sam as Cas came back in a different combination of shirt waistcoat and tie. Weird style. Sam answered the ohone, sounding as if he had only just Got up. He probably had.

"morning sammy!" Dean greeted, fake enthusiasm seeping through the words.

"morning jerk," he must've woken Sam up then. Oops. "this better be important."

"maybe. Well, y'know Cas?" Dean played, dragging this on as long as possible For the sole purpose of agitating Sam.

"no. Not at all. Who's that?" Sam threw the sarcasm back, causing Cas to laugh. "are you saying you finally got it together and told him?"

"I guess you could say that." well, saying 'I like you idiot' then kissing him did count. Sorta.

"wow well done! I'm happy for you." the words were genuine that time, Sam actually wanting Dean to be happy for once. He deserved it, even if he didn't think so. Dean handed the phone to Cas, figuring he should say something too.

"hello Sam was your flight okay? Oh. If Dean tells you any.. Details you don't want to know, I apologise." the brothers laughed, because that was like him. Sam liked Cas, and he made Dean So happy so he was pretty much perfect.

"It's okay Cas, I'm used to it. Hey, I'm really glad he finally admitted it, I'm sure youll treat him well and vice versa."

Dean yelled an "of course I will" down the phone, Sam laughingquietly. "I will too, don't worry Sam."

They carried on talking, until Dean said he'd have to go to work before hanging up. It wasn't a lie, but that didn't mean it was completely true either. He just wanted to spen a few minutes just being with Cas. Maybe or maybe not kissing him for most of the time before leaving. Dean smiled, hugging Cas and kissing him gently before leaving. Everything just seemed so perfect for the both of them in those moments.


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SO SO SORRY- EVER SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER IVE BEEN DOING SO MUCH FOR MY DUKE OF EDINBURGH THAT I HAVE LITERALLY HAD NO TIME TO WRITE THIS AND THEN MY FRIGGING PHONE BROKE AND HAS ONLY JUST FIXED I AM SO SO SORRY I HOPE THAT THIS IS OKAY.

this chapter is rated M and if you do not wish to read this it can be skipped I guess. I hope you enjoy, or at least try to and IM sorry if i wrote to porny bit wrong because I am obviously not experienced in how that works (god i was so scared writing it, I was literally guarding my phone and blushing the whole time). try to enjoy!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They had developed a fairly normal routine. Cas wakes up, Dean wakes up slightly after. 'hello, Dean.' which Cas always said in the mornings. Dean got up and made breakfast so the house didn't burn down. They lay down on the sofa doing nothing for a while. Dean goes to work while Cas tries to find work. Dean had already repeatedly told him that they could manage without Cas getting a job, but Cas had insisted. But it was beginning to look like he would never find a job, or at least one that he would tolerate. Hours upon hours were spent searching, none of them fitting the requirements Cas had. And they were only that he got paid slightly more than minimum wage.

Cas would search until Dean came back, upon which they would probably end up with their tongues in the others mouth, or holding each other on the sofa as they had done that first night together. Cas had insisted they don't go too fast, even though it made him feel immature. Although he promised they could soon. Dean didn't mind, he respected Cas, and honestly he loved him more than any other person he had been with. More than Cassie and more than Lisa. Cas just understood him really, in a way nobody else had. It sounded stupid and sappy but it was true. Dean "no chick flick moments" Winchester was falling fast. It was alright though; Cas was there to catch him.  
Most nights that they would lay together, arms and legs interlocked, Cas' fingers brushing over Dean's stomach to slowly sooth him to sleep. Dean loved it. He felt so warm in Cas' arms. So safe.  
Cas would sometimes let Dean hold him, curling up on himself while Dean's arms would wrap around his chest. Dean would sometimes sing to him. Quietly under his breath until Cas finally went to sleep. Cas had admitted he barely slept at all before Dean would hold him, the 5 hours he admitted to being cut down to 4 then 3. Some days he would even sleep longer than Dean. Funny. Dean would stay there, holding him to make sure he did not wake him, his thumb brushing unknowingly over Cas' hip. Cas would soon turn around to face Dean, kissing him to say good morning. Sometimes they would just lie there, drifting in and out of consciousness, other times Cas might attach his arms around dean's waist and just hold him, occasionally pushing his head into his neck. Both were nice, Dean thought.  
Dean would still go to sing on the corner, even though Cas rarely came and he missed that sense of comfort he felt whenever Cas was there, he always seemed better with him there, even in the earlier days. Girls would still bat their eyes in dean's direction, to which he would just ignore. Much to their delight. The days that Cas would come though, he would hand dean whatever money he had got from selling his things. For 'old times' sake' he would say as the notes were pushed into his hand. Sometimes dean would stop the singing to hug Cas; usually it was to tell the girls to back off. And well, because he wanted to hug Cas.  
Cas would usually sleep in Dean's bed, but sometimes they would fall asleep on the sofa, entangled in each other and holding on to one another. It was nice. Dean felt safe in the first time for a while, and he was thankful for that as he finally had someone to hold him, not the other way round.

When Dean didn't have to go into work until twelve they usually just laid in Dean bed, or sometimes Cas' and just stayed there. Dean's hands would brush through his hair like they always seemed to, while Cas would probably just bury his head in the crook of Dean's neck. To put it simply, it was nice.  
"Dean?"  
"Mhm?" Dean lifted his head, taking his mind out of the continuous brushing of Cas' hair.  
"I- uhm. I know it may be too premature to say, but," a slight sigh on those words, Cas finally moving his head away from Dean's neck, propping himself up so he was looking directly at him. "I uhm. I love you Dean." His eyes quickly looked down, a faint flush spreading over him as he said the final word. Dean blinked, wow he didn't expect that.  
"I uh, I love you too." Dean stuttered, having never said that to anyone before. Ever. It felt strange to finally say it, but he knew he had said it to the right person. Cas looked up, outright grinning at Dean.  
"You mean it?" He was really like a kid sometimes. Dean smiled and nodded and that was when Cas surged forwards, his lips pressing to Dean's. Dean would then push his tongue forwards, Cas opening his mouth happily. Cas then pulled away, attaching his mouth to Dean's neck and starting to suck and nip at the spot. Dean would tilt his head back from pure instinct, sucking in breath. Cas continued to move downwards, lips pressing to random places along his collar, pulling the neck of Dean's shirt down to access more. Soon Dean would have his shirt pulled up so it was bunched around his upper chest, Cas grinning against the skin of Dean's hips when he would shift slightly, soft sounds coming from him mouth. Some sounds were unrecognisable, some were Cas' name and some were just confused noises. Most were. Cas' eyes flicked up to meet the Winchesters, grinning as he did. Dean looked completely blissed out. He had a half smile planted on his face, his eyes watching Cas intently but not necessarily focused. He had propped himself up by one hand, lifting himself up slightly, the hand curling into the sheets and gripping as Cas moved. All in all, it was a damn good sight. Cas had shifted slightly so that his legs were either side of Dean's hips, as opposed to leaning on him- 'accidentally' pushing their hips together as he did so. And at that Dean outright moaned, his head pushing back as his eyes pushed shut from the feeling. Cas' grip on Dean's shirt tightened at the feeling, smiling slightly from accomplishment.  
"Cas," another sound from his throat. "you don't have to-" Cas pushed his lips to Dean's, effectively silencing him.  
"I'm not. Not now." Cas murmured, lips connecting to any skin he could reach- neck, shoulder, nipple and anywhere else. Dean tried to reply, the words blocked by a string of contented noises flowing from his mouth. Cas shifted from above him, his hips pushing down teasingly. With those movements he had also begun to the others jeans down, fingers hooked in the belt loops. Their lips connected yet again, Dean biting lightly at Cas' lips. It was slightly rushed, the whole thing, it seemed almost desperate how lips and teeth would connect to skin. Dean's clothes were off soon enough, and he had insisted Cas should do the same, after all, if he was unclothed, Cas should be too right? That was the logic he went by. Hips continuously pressed together, eliciting moans from the both of them. Cas was pushing down continuously, slotting nicely between Dean's legs.  
"I-" Dean started, the words being practically choked out. "Next time I top." Cas laughed quietly, rolling his eyes before moving backwards to pull off Dean's boxers. Dean hissed in a breath at that, Cas instantly moving down, taking the length into his hand. Dean instantly pushed his hips up, moaning Cas' name quietly. Cas smiled, his mouth moving to mark Dean's neck as his hand began to move, slow short strokes becoming quick movements soon enough. Dean's moans were practically nonstop, Cas biting down on his neck when he got too loud. Cas pressed his thumb down on the head of Dean's length and that was when he couldn't hold on anymore, his cum coating Cas' thumb, his head tilted back as his whole body slumped momentarily. Cas smiled, moving his hand away to grip at his own shaft. It didn't take long until Cas had reached orgasm too, wiping his hand on his jeans which were now discarded on the floor. Dean's breathing had slowed, smiling lazily up at Cas.  
"I love you." He murmured before pulling Cas down into his arms, holding him protectively.


End file.
